


Bumping

by blue_spectrum



Series: Drabble/AU [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry!”<br/>“It’s ok”<br/>No, it wasn’t, but Inaho was tired already, his precious eggs the least of his concerns because the constant apologizing from the blond criminal was giving him a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt number 24, literally bumping into each other au, requested by Anon! Many thanks to limyth, who is always encouraging me!

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok”

No, it wasn’t, but Inaho was tired already. He had bumped into this guy, the hit to the head bad enough as it was, but everything got significantly worst once he looked at the street right next to his feet. There, lying tragically broken and dripping, was his bag with the now open and destroyed carton of eggs.

“I’m truly, deeply sorry! Please let me repay you somehow!”

However, his precious eggs were the least of his concerns now, because the constant apologizing from the blond criminal was giving him a headache. Which reminded him that both probably needed to be checked for a concussion.

“I said it’s ok, they were on sale anyway”

Inaho sighed for the umpteenth time and finally got up. The blond guy, who didn’t seem much older than him, but was definitely taller, mirrored his moves. The young Kaizuka started walking away, heading for his house, when he felt a tug at his wrist.

“Please, let me pay you back”

Inaho really, really didn’t want to bother himself with this, but the guy’s eyes were incredibly wide and shiny, for some reason. They were also of a really pretty green color. He assumed that the blond teen was distressed for something other than their bumping, since surely no one would get this emotional over a wasted carton of eggs.

The blond seemed to notice what he was doing, an embarrassed blush appearing high on his pale cheeks. A sour smile grazed his lips, his whole face a reflection of the self-deprecating thoughts that were, without a doubt, filling his mind.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- I’m not good at handling mistakes”

“It’s alright”

“I’ll buy you a new carton”

“Really, it’s no-”

“Walk me to the store?”

The blond said, a hopeful look on his face. He was doing it again, his eyes huge and pleading, bright and so, _so_ green. They ticked Inaho off, somehow. He didn’t know what his instinct was trying to say, but right now, there was no escaping that restrained smile.

Inaho sighed and started walking to the store, his new companion following one step behind. What was the worst that could happen?

Months later, when he woke up to that same green and the smell of fresh scrambled eggs, his sister miraculously up and cooking, he thinks everything turned out right.


End file.
